


A FOOL IN LOVE.

by bledstars



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, dedicated to my bud who loves this pair so much, i hope i did them justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bledstars/pseuds/bledstars
Summary: She was his weakness. And he had fallen in love with her before he understood it, before he knew it. And once he did love her, he couldn’t pull away even if he wanted to.
Relationships: Hoozuki Suigetsu/Karin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	A FOOL IN LOVE.

Chin cupped by the palm of his hand as he watched her work. The way her fiery red hair was pulled up and out of her face. Her eyes sharp as she mixed two different liquids together, before a poof of smoke appeared. A pleased smirk on her lips as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. Did she know how attractive she was? Was that new pair of glasses? They suited her face better. Oh, had she been running lately? Her legs look stronger than before he left. Well her legs always looked good. He shook his head, if he thought of something dirty right now he might get murdered. Knowing the woman before him, she probably could read his mind. Instead he's going to think about how pretty she looked when she pouted, or when she was frustrated. Nope, wrong way to go, not going to think that cause that will also make him think of something dirty and really...it's been months since he had last seen her. He did not need to die yet.

Then again to die in the hands of the woman you loved, not a bad way to go out. Would she cry? Would she mourn him? Would she just laugh? Would she just dismiss him? He wasn't quite sure with Karin. But he wasn't dead yet so he's going to push that thought out of his head before it festers and grows. _OH._ She got new shoes! Or are they the same pair that she just cleaned. Did Karin clean her shoes? I mean he had seen the lab when she was in one of her zones, and the smell alone almost killed him. Maybe she just wanted to murder him. Eyes widening at the thought before he shrugged it off, to die in the hands of the woman you loved. 

“You look like a fool.” She said without even looking to stare at him, staring at her as if she was the most interesting thing in the world. And for the record, in his book, she was. 

“Do I? So are you saying I have not aged and am as dashing as ever?” He retorted with a smug look. It had been months since he came back from his trip on trying to collect the other swords for his collection. They were more than just weapons, and they needed to be treated with more respect than the bandits that wanted them for a sack of coins. And maybe he got a bit stir crazy and needed to get out. 

But it never meant leaving her. He never intended for that to happen. Ever since they had become a team, ever since he laid eyes on the firecracker that was Uzumaki Karin, he never wanted to leave her side. She was just too interesting, too fun, too…Karin. And he was a simple man that found that incredibly attractive. 

“Moron.” But there was a lift in her voice, a sense of teasing, before she finally turned to look at him. “Did you get hurt?” 

“A few broken bones, got them healed already so don’t you even try.” Showing all his teeth, he grinned at her before taking out the bag of candy he had brought just for her. “I’m pretty sure you have a shit diet still and you are still skipping meals. So I got you something sweet to snack on. You know so you don’t die of malnutrition or faint and have your next experiment blow up and kill you.”

‘Charming.” 

“I know.” Again he was smiling way too big for his face but he didn’t care. She was looking at him and he felt like he finally came home. “I know.” Again he was smiling way too big for his face but he didn’t care. She was looking at him and he felt like he finally came home. It was an odd feeling at first when he came back to their shared apartment, how quickly it became a place that he wanted to protect for the rest of his life. “Anyways you never told me your answer.” 

“My answer? What are you talking about?” And the way her cheeks lit up, the way she quickly averted her eyes away from him. He quickly jumped on top of the table to get to the other side of the room. Now squatting in front of her, looking down at those pretty eyes that he dreamt of when he was alone. Elbow on his bent knee, cheek propped up by his fist, he looked at her with a pout. 

“Before I left…I told you…” 

“SHUT UP!” She said quickly before turning around and fumbling with the vials and herbs she had ben working on. “You…You…we can just forget about it. It was nothing. It was…it was just a spur of the moment..You didn’t mean it!” 

“But I did.” He responded with a blank expression. And he was called the dumb one in this group. He was at least pretty self-aware of his emotions. Unlike the emotionally constipated Sasuke or Jugo who was in the wind with if it was his own heart or his sense of duty that drove his actions, Suigetsu knew what he felt. 

Or at least he knew now. 

He didn’t know at the start of it all. When he first started getting attracted to Karin, he thought it was just because she was the only girl on their team. Then he started liking the way she laughed, how she smiled, how her eyes shined when she figured something out. Finally, he fell in love when Sasuke almost killed her. It was like he couldn’t breathe, gasping for air like a fish out of water. When he heard the girl tell him about the scar burned on her body, a sign of betrayal from the man they thought was their friend. He wanted nothing more than to put a sword through that pretty face of his. 

Maybe it was at that moment he realized his feelings for. Or maybe it was before, he couldn’t quite remember when he truly started falling in love with her. It happened so naturally. so gradually, that it was like he was just walking into love, willingly, fully aware of what it meant to have someone like that in a world of death and destruction.

She was his weakness. And he had fallen in love with her before he understood it, before he knew it. And once he did love her, he couldn’t pull away even if he wanted to. 

“I meant every word of it.” He said with a frown before leaning in, his forehead touching hers as he pulled her head in so she couldn’t move. “You look ugly when you cry.” 

And that earned him a punch. Not a hard one, but still a punch that made him fly across the room. A laugh left his lips as he touched his sore cheek. That wasn’t what he said before he left. But he could see it in her eyes, the way they trembled, the way she wanted to be anywhere but there. He would not push her. He would not want to hurt her or make her feel like it was an ultimatum. Whether she loved him or not, he would always love her. 

She had not sorted out her feelings for him. If they were romantic or not. He thought he had been away long enough. He recalled really that absence makes the heart grow fonder or some shit. And maybe by the way she didn’t tell him to leave her lab the moment he entered was enough. 

“Ahhh shit…I see your left hook is still nasty.” 

“Want to try my right?!” But the way she yelled and closed her eyes. He had obviously went too far with his teasing. Sighing, he rubbed the back of his neck and wondered how on earth he fell for this girl. But then again, the next thought would be, how did he not realize it sooner. He couldn’t picture a life where he wasn’t worried about her, or hopelessly in love with her. 

She was Karin and that…that was enough for him. 

“Already beating up the guy that confessed that he loved you before he left on a dangerous mission. Trademark Karin.” he mumbled as he rubbed his cheek once more before getting up to this feet. “Finish up your work. I’m starving. Let’s go get something to eat. And since your paying, it’s not a date.” Turning around, he gave the redhead a wink. “Unless…you want it to be a date.” 

SHIT. that vile of acid almost hit his head. He let out a snort before waving his hand in the air. “Come on. It’d be a better way to catch up than in your stinky lab. And I’m craving soba so let’s go!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet for this cute ship. I hope you enjoy!   
> Twitter: @bledstars


End file.
